


the work of skilled hands

by venvephe



Series: The Snowglobe Series [8]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry fingers him for the first time, Eggsy finds a new religion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the work of skilled hands

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr that is essentially the summary of this fic: "When Harry fingered him for the first time, Eggsy found a new religion. Discuss." I was not planning on writing over 1,000 words of Harry Hart hand-porn and Eggsy getting finger-fucked, but what can you do. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

When Harry fingers him for the first time, Eggsy finds a new religion.

It’s - and it’s not like he hasn’t done this before, because he has; just his own fingers, squirming down on them as best he can reach,  pulled taut like a bow. But with Harry, it’s - Eggsy loses his train of thought, breath hitching at the sensation of his longer finger pushing in again, wriggling a little to stretch him, loosen Eggsy to take another. He gives a full-body shudder when the pad of Harry’s finger grazes ever-so-gently over his prostate, the muscles of his abs twitching and his hips stuttering forward in little jerks as the sensations set his nerves alight. Spread out like his in Harry’s lap, arms thrown over Harry’s shoulders and legs splayed on either side of Harry’s thighs, head tipped forward and back arched as Harry pistons his finger in an out of his arse - like this he can do little more than react, take whatever Harry wants to give him and ride it out.

It’s  _fantastic_ , that’s what it is, and Eggsy would tell Harry exactly how good it feels if he could find the words to do so.

“You’re so sensitive,” Harry murmurs, and Eggsy whines in the back of his throat, panting, as Harry slides a second slicked finger inside him all the way to the knuckle, and keeps them there. He can feel his body acclimating to the intrusion - so quick to accept Harry, the burn of the stretch fading into fizzy pressure-pleasure that spreads up his spine, radiates down to his balls and dripping cock. The muscles in his thighs jump and quiver as he fights to remain upright and not collapse forward into Harry’s chest - or to arch even tighter and grind down onto Harry’s fingers. Already his cock is liberally leaking, smearing onto the tented front of Harry’s trousers; Harry hasn’t noticed, entranced as he is with watching Eggsy’s face for every minute reaction. Eggsy knows he’s flushed, cheeks warm and blood hot and skin starting to slick with sweat as Harry works him open, plays with him.

He’s enjoying this as much as Eggsy is - which is saying something, because Eggsy’s pretty sure he’s died and gone arse-first into heaven.

“Fuck,” Eggsy slurs, lips falling open when Harry pushes those long fingers in again, as far as they can go, and curls them just as he brings his thumb up to caress the puffy, sensitive rim of his hole. It’s like he’s completed a circuit; Eggsy keens, pushes back against Harry’s fingers and knotting his own hands in Harry’s suit-shirt. Sparks of pleasure run up his back, hips tilting deeper as his knees slide farther apart and Harry holds him steady, keeps him anchored on his fingers even as he goes dizzy with the feel of it. Eggsy’s only vaguely aware of the passing of time, more than content to let Harry does as he pleases and play his body like an instrument.

He’d always noticed Harry’s hands, from the start - wrapped around the handle of the umbrella, and soon after a pint glass, and just as soon after that delivering swift, boner-inducing justice to Dean and his goons. His fingers are long and perfectly tapered, palms and pads soft even with gun-callouses, nails clean and neat and trim. Harry’s handshake had been firm and warm, the feel of his skin against Eggsy’s sending a thrill through his gut at the contact - and that was long before this, this thorough slow-drawn torturous  _fingering_ , this headlong rush of cock-throbbing pleasure that’s keeping Eggsy pliant and wordless, deliciously lost in that one hot, wet point of contact.

Eggsy’s cock bobs and oozes precome again at the next push of Harry’s fingers, coupled with the pad of his thumb rubbing in tight little circles at the rim of his hole, which makes him moan anew. Harry’s hands are bigger, fingers longer than his own; his fingers reach deeper, glance that much easier over Eggsy’s prostate on every pass in and out, winding him tight with tension and rippling pleasure. Eggsy groans when Harry picks up the rhythm, and he can  _feel_ the way his body clamps down, the way his arse clutches at Harry’s fingers whenever he pulls out like it doesn’t want to let go - only to open again for him so beautifully when he presses in again moments later. He rocks into the motion, swallowing a groan when Harry finds his prostate again, unerringly, and through the waves of sensation he can feel when Harry adds a third finger - and then he really can’t control the noises he’s making.

Harry’s fingers are so hot, sloppy-wet with lube and bluntly thick inside him; it’s a perfect stretch, a reminder that they’re doing this, that Harry’s _inside him_ , and Eggsy’s pulse thunders in his ears. He can’t stop now that he’s started chanting Harry’s name, mixed with wordless groans and long-drawn profanities that leave his lips in an unending litany. It’s inelegant, losing control - hips stuttering as he arches tighter, caught between rubbing himself off on Harry’s still-clothed crotch and pushing back onto Harry’s fingers - but the bruises Harry’s pressing into his hip with his other hand and his ragged breaths and murmurations of  _Eggsy, yes_ , and _fucking gorgeous_  are indications he’s not alone.

With a twist and snap of his wrist Harry’s really fucking into him, and Eggsy does collapse forward, then; he pants into Harry’s neck as he’s finger-fucked, the obscene wet noises of Harry’s fingers in his arse only increasing in rhythm as Harry senses that he’s close. Harry’s hand shifts from his hip to his arse, and it’s big enough to cover nearly his entire arse, until the tips of his fingers are brushing at his other hand in Eggsy’s hole, spreading his cheeks just wider enough to shift the angle. And _there_ , that’s it - the hot weight of Harry’s fingers inside him, plunging in and out - it’s perfect and rapturous. Eggsy whines, squirms against Harry, the rippling edge of orgasm already approaching - and when he comes with a shout it’s with Harry’s fingers pistoning in him, fucking him hard and fast and rubbing at his prostate with perfect aim and-

Eggsy sees stars, comes so hard white flashes behind his eyes - and Harry, perfect Harry, fucks him through it until he’s shaking, arse clenching and twitching around his slick fingers as the aftershocks course through Eggsy’s veins.

“Wow,” is all he can manage to say, later, muffled in Harry’s shirt and limp with residual pleasure. Eggsy hums, wriggling when Harry lazily presses his fingers in again, pulls them out completely to rub the slick wetness across Eggsy’s puffy, abused hole. It furls and shudders, over-sensitive, but he’s still so pliant and open and Harry’s fingers still feel so good that Eggsy lets him play. His fingers dip inside so easily, his arse loose and nipping at Harry’s neck only when he’s so wrung from pleasure that he can’t take it any more. Eggsy’s not sure what to call it, then - Harry’s fingers worshiping his arse, or his arse worshiping Harry’s fingers.

Either way - he wouldn’t say no to that happening  _every_  Sunday morning.

(He tells Harry so and is kissed rather thoroughly for his trouble.)

**Author's Note:**

> For more Kingsman and Hartwin-variety writing and art, join me in Hartwin trash hell and follow me on [tumblr!](http://venvephe.tumblr.com)


End file.
